


Cruella's Revenge

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: A continuation of my other rated fic, "Ahmanet's Torture", where Momo gets her revenge on Mina.





	Cruella's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> It's recommended to read "Ahmanet's Torture" first before this fic but not necessary.
> 
> A birthday gift for wisteriamemory_ @ Twitter.

When Momo removed the blindfold from Mina, the first thing Mina did was look at the mirror that hung above the dress and smiled at what was strapped around her neck.

 

"I can't believe you actually bought this for me. How long have you had this on you, Momo?"

 

"… For awhile," A deep, crimson blush rose to Momo's cheeks when Mina laughed, her confidence slowly beginning to dissipate. "Don't laugh! You were the one who encouraged me to explore what interested me!"

 

It was another minute till Mina finally calmed down from her laughing fit and gave Momo an affectionate, loving smile. "I'm not laughing _at_ you. It's just… cute to see what you chose, especially because you love dogs and that you're still wearing your Cruella De Vil wig. It's like you chose the perfect day for us to do this."

 

With the blush still felt on her cheeks, Momo was very tempted to give Mina a light shove to the shoulder in response to the younger's teasing, but she couldn't muster to do so when Mina smiled at her like that. It was the kind of smile that made Momo melt.

 

Momo sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at Mina who had nothing but a collar around her, kneeling on the floor and patiently waiting for what Momo had in store next. While Mina wanted to experiment with a very tame level of bondage, Momo's curiosity led her to pet play. However, Momo didn't want to delve too far into this type of roleplay because from what she researched, pet play could get very degrading and she refused to do that to Mina, even if it was only for fun. Momo saw Mina as her equal in their relationship, and she knew Mina saw them in the same light as well; she wanted to respect her trust. In terms of props, she only went as far as getting Mina a collar to put around her neck, refusing to get a leash to accompany the collar despite the collar having a metal ring to attach a leash to, believing even a simple leach to be too far.

 

Mina tilted to her head to the side, noticing how lost in thought Momo was. "You don't have to worry about me, Momo. I trust you," she said, stabbing a guess at what was bothering her.

 

Momo let out a guilty laugh that was accompanied by a sheepish smile. "Nothing gets by you, huh?"

 

"It helps that you're easy to read. At least to me," Mina giggled quietly. "I meant what I said though. You allowed me to explore what I wanted to explore. I want you to do the same." Mina reached out and rested a hand on Momo's knee, brushing her thumb against the skin reassuringly as she looked up at Momo. "I know you'd never hurt me."

 

Momo held Mina's gaze longer than she needed to so Mina could see the absolute certainty in her eyes. She placed her hand over Mina's. "Never," she answered firmly back. Mina smiled and gave permission to proceed with a nod.

 

Mina watched as Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get into character. When Momo finally opened her eyes, Mina could see the shift in Momo's demeanor, a shiver shot down her spine from the way Momo's gaze pierced her. As they were, Mina naturally looked more mature than Momo, even in terms of fashion and interests. But the Momo in front of her was a complete 180 degree shift from her usual self, ruby red lips smirking down at her while eyeliner-winged eyes paralyzed Mina in place. In a matter of seconds, the woman before Mina was a completely different person, and Mina could feel the heat beginning to rise between her legs.

 

"You've been a bad girl, Mina. Torturing your owner the way you did… Such behavior is unacceptable." Momo's tone was full of unapologetic authority, exuding a strong aura of command and possession that stunned Mina into submission. "I'm going to have to punish you to correct your behavior.

 

"I-I'm sorry… Please forgive me…" Mina stammered and bowed her head, her mind already swirling with impure thoughts on how Momo would punish her.

 

"Up." With a single word, Mina instantaneously lifted her head, which pleased Momo. "Now… We're going to play a game, and if you win, you won't be punished."

 

Mina carefully watched Momo reach for her phone from the nightstand beside the bed. Momo looked back at Mina, casually and shamelessly spreading her legs far apart for the other girl to see everything. Momo watched smugly as pure, unadulterated lust glazed over Mina's eyes and how she could not tear her gaze away from Momo's glistening center. They had just done it not even an hour ago and yet Momo still had a strong effect over Mina by merely confidently baring herself to the other.

 

Mina swallowed thickly, still unable to look away. "What is the game?"

 

"You have five minutes to make me cum," Momo stated while showing Mina the timer on her phone. "You're only allowed to use your mouth, nothing else."

 

"Not even my hands?"

 

"No. Being able to use both your fingers and your mouth would make it too easy. You'll need to earn your win. Show me just how skilled you are with your tongue."

 

Mina said nothing more, aware she was in no position to argue back. She crawled towards Momo so she was situated between her legs, the scent of Momo's arousal already intoxicating her senses. Her eyes flickered upwards to meet Momo's. With no warning, Momo started the timer. Mina's eyes widened while Momo stared back, unamused.

 

"Time is ticking, Mina. You are wasting precious seconds as well as my time."

 

As soon as Momo said those words, Mina did not waste another second and dove right in.

 

Momo tightly grasped at the bedsheets and held back a moan that was threatening to tear out of her throat the moment she felt Mina's tongue aggressively licking her slit. Mina was really determined not to waste any more time. Like a thirsty puppy coming back inside after playing outside on a hot day, Mina was lapping up every drop Momo's center offered her, which was endless due to each stroke of the tongue made Momo wetter.

 

Momo expected this to happen. Mina knew all the sensitive spots on (and in) Momo's body. It didn't help that Momo was still sensitive from their earlier round when her wrists were bound. Now, with Mina obediently listening to her and hungrily ravishing her throbbing center, Momo was aroused more than before. Mina enjoyed teasing Momo and being playfully in bed, but any moment Momo took control, Mina instantly became compliant to whatever Momo wanted, and it always excited her.

 

A violent shudder wracked Momo's body. Every inch of her skin was on fire and all the nerves in her body were overloading with pleasure once more. It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the façade of their roleplay and to let herself go instead when Mina was doing a phenomenal job bringing her closer to the edge, and there were two and a half minutes left to go. When Mina's attention drifted to showering Momo's clit with long, languid strokes of the tongue, Momo couldn't contain her moans any more, hips twitching. To think the abruptly slower pacing almost made her cum right then and there.

 

She forced herself to keep her eyes open, to see every naughty thing Mina's God-given skilled mouth and tongue was doing to her. That's when Momo noticed one of Mina's hands was moving between her legs, amusing Momo but had to be addressed.

 

"Did I say you could play with yourself?" Momo asked breathlessly, yet her voice far from lacking authority. Her only response was a sound that was a combination between a moan and a whine. "Remove your hand now… or else you automatically lose."

 

Mina whimpered, desperately wanting to satiate the ache between her legs, but did as she was told and moved her hand away.

 

"Good girl," Momo praised and petted the top of Mina's head.

 

Then Momo gritted her teeth. She must have hit a nerve and set off Mina's competitive side.

 

Mina's lips were firmly around her clit, suckling the bundle of nerves while her tongue pressed and licked at it at the same time. Momo felt that familiar tension in the pit of her stomach beginning to escalate, breathing heavily and grasping at the bedsheets harder than before that her knuckles began to lose color.

 

"Shit…" she cursed. Her eyes flickered to the timer. There was one minute left but Momo wasn't sure if she could last that long with the reinvigorated determination Mina had in her to make Momo spiral into an euphoric state of bliss before the timer sounded. It was increasingly difficult to focus on anything else other than Mina's tongue that seemed to have no end in stamina. Momo hung her head forward and groaned with one hand fondling her breast.  "I'm going to cum…"

 

Hearing those words spill from Momo's lips was enough for Mina suck harder on Momo's clit.

 

The sound of the alarm rung in the air but was quickly drowned out by the sound of Momo mewling and crying out Mina's name as her orgasm wracked her body, violent shuddering rippling down her body. Her toes curled while she rolled her rips against the surface of Mina's tongue to ride out the waves of pleasure until she came down from her high, her bangs sticking to her forehead from sweat.

 

Catching her breath, Momo placed her hand under Mina's chin, coaxing the other look up at meet her gaze. Mina stared up at her with expectant, wide eyes that were silently hoping for praise and anticipated at what would come next. Momo smirked at the expression Mina wore. She couldn't wait to fuck Mina and get her revenge.

 

"You did very well, my pet," Momo purred, swiping her thumb across Mina's lower lip, indulging in the fact how the simple gesture made Mina shiver from her touch. "However, no matter how close you were to succeeding, you still lost the game. In that regard… I'm disappointed in you." Momo saw the flash of hurt across Mina's eyes and instantly reached out to gingerly tuck strands of hair behind Mina's ear, cupping the side of her face to reassure Mina she did not mean those words.

 

Mina understood what Momo was trying to tell her and instantly relaxed. It was part of the roleplay. Mina had to remind herself that. She nuzzled into Momo's hand and placed a kiss to her palm.

 

Feeling apologetic for unintentionally hurting Mina, Momo leaned in to kiss Mina's forehead then pulled back. "As I was saying… you lost the game. You know what that means, don't you?"

 

Mina nodded slowly and licked the taste of Momo from her lips. "Punish me. Please." Her words came out in a raspy whisper.

 

Momo led Mina onto the bed and had her lay on her back. Once Mina was comfortable, Momo carefully crawled over the younger girl, drinking in the sight of Mina's beautiful naked form. She always took a moment to appreciate Mina's beauty; a work of art in human flesh that belonged to her. Her hands have roamed every inch of Mina's body and her lips have kissed every mole. But the most precious thing Momo had from Mina was Mina's heart, her trust, her love. Sex was one thing but to be able to make love to Myoui Mina was indescribably wonderful.

 

Momo's hand descended across Mina's torso, watching as Mina's back arched off the bed and a gasp spilled from her lips. Mina's legs unceremoniously spread completely open for her the moment her hand past her naval. Momo swallowed thickly when her fingertips touched the wetness of Mina's entranced, aroused knowing just how wet and eager Mina was to be filled with Momo, exhaling shakily.

 

"My, my, my… Someone is ready," Momo remarked huskily, sliding her fingers up and down Mina's soaking wet slit and earning her an incredibly cute whimper.

 

"Momo, _please_ …!" Mina begged and wrapped her arms around Momo's neck to pull her down closer. She didn't even know if she was allowed to do this but when Momo didn't say anything, Mina held onto her tighter.

 

"Please what?" Momo feigned ignorance and played at Mina's own game from earlier. She pressed circles to Mina's clit using her thumb in an agonizingly slow pace to drive Mina crazy with desire. Momo had her own burning desire to completely take Mina over the edge till she was limp and spent from climax, yearning to hear the way Mina would say her name in such a way Momo knew there was nothing else on Mina's mind but her.

 

However, Momo wanted to hear from Mina just how much she wanted her.

 

Mina's hand slowly swiped down across Momo's body, causing the woman above her to shudder, until her hand met Momo's at her center. Her fingers wrapped around Momo's and tried to force Momo's fingers to enter her. "P-Please fuck me," Mina choked out, voice laden with lustful desperation. "I need you inside me, Momo. I want you to remind me just how much I belong to you. Take me. Claim me. I'm _yours_ , Momo."

 

Momo felt her face heat up from the dirty words that left Mina's lips. At the same time, her heart soared and swelled with happiness. She got what she wanted.

 

Momo closed whatever distance was between them to capture Mina's lips in a gentle kiss, long enough to distract her from sliding two fingers effortlessly into Mina's womanhood. There was no resistance whatsoever, Mina's walls hot, slick, and soft to the touch. Mina moaned against Momo's lips as her fingers pumped in and out of Mina relentlessly, the ballerina's hips bucking upwards wildly to meet each thrust, craving for more friction and to be touched more deeply, and Momo was going to give Mina what she wanted. Her tempo hastened, plunging knuckle-deep inside of Mina, her entire hand already drenched with Mina's sweetness.

 

The build-up of pleasure made Mina tear her lips apart from Momo to gasp for air only for another moan to emerge from the back of her throat. Mina's mind was numb with pleasure as the feeling overloaded all her senses, sparks of electricity shooting out to every part of her body. Momo peppered kisses along her jawline leading up to Mina's ear, licking and lightly nibbling at the outer shell.

 

"M-Momo I'm―" Mina managed to gasp out between breaths, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

Mina didn't have to say anything. Momo could tell from the way Mina was squeezing and throbbing around her fingers. Her Ahmanet was very close to climaxing, more evident from the way her hips were bucking up more wildly than before, losing any modesty and control she had left, urgent to come apart.

 

But Momo wouldn't let her so easily, smirking as she completely pulled out her fingers.

 

Mina's eyes shot open at the sudden emptiness and whined. "Why? I was so close―"

 

"Did you forget this was supposed to be a punishment?" Momo grinned wickedly while watching the realization dawning on Mina's face.

 

"You're… You're evil…" Mina breathed out, momentarily breaking her role. Momo said nothing, continuing to smile, and silenced Mina by plunging her fingers right back into Mina's core, causing Mina to cry out.

 

"Not as evil as the actual Cruella de Vil… but close," Momo remarked nonchalantly while resuming her earlier pace. "You're not going to cum unless I allow you to." She found a comfortable rhythm, alternating between curling her digits and moving them inside of Mina, slowly enough to frustrate Mina but fast enough to build back the tension.

 

The tug-of-war continued. Any time Momo felt Mina tighten around her fingers, she'd stop moving completely before Mina could reach her peak, then start the cycle all over again. All Mina could do was writhe pathetically beneath Momo, whining and begging Momo to end her torture, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Momo took great pleasure in watching Mina completely helpless and at her mercy, teetering on the edge yet never receiving what she so desperately wanted.

 

When Momo saw the tears in the corner of Mina's eyes, she believed she got her sweet revenge. Momo lifted Mina's legs by the thighs and had them wrap around her hips, Mina locking them in place by the ankles. Pressing her lips to Mina's ear, Momo purred dangerously. "Brace yourself."

 

Momo began to furiously rub at Mina's clit with every intention to finally finish what she started. Mina bit down into Momo's shoulder to muffle her scream, nails digging into her lover's back at the sudden intensity she felt already rising back on up. Mina felt her stomach clenching tightly and her inner walls twitching in anticipation, the building up rushing to an overwhelming degree that Mina had never felt before.

 

"I can't…! Momo, I… I…" Mina's voice cracked, throat raw from incessantly moaning, and couldn't finish what she wanted to say.

 

But Momo knew.

 

"I've got you, Mina… I've got you," Momo whispered gently, voice full of love, dropping her façade to get her feelings across. With her thumb, she pressed quick and hard circles against Mina's clit, and within seconds, Mina came undone.

 

Mina's body completely arched off the bed as her orgasm violently washed over her, mouth hung ajar, silently crying out. Her entire being shivered, shuddered, and twitched, spasm after spasm. Her vision went white and she couldn't hold herself up anymore and collapsed.

 

Momo quickly swooped an arm underneath Mina where she arched off the bed and caught her delicate frame before she hit the mattress and dampened the fall. Her fingertips caressed and stroked Mina's sex, helping her ride out her waves of ecstasy and euphoria. When it seemed like Mina was done, Momo held Mina close and placed a kiss to her forehead.

 

Mina regained consciousness from her pleasure-induced stupor and found herself resting against Momo's shoulder. She smiled weakly and nuzzled into Momo's embrace, tilting her head back to kiss at Momo's jaw. "That was… wow," was all she could manage to say. She hadn't quite regained all her senses yet and words were failing her.

 

Momo chuckled softly and threaded her fingers through Mina's hair. "Did I go too far?"

 

"Not at all. Frustrating, yes, but it felt heavenly in the end," Mina murmured affectionately. Her eyes landed on the teeth marks she left on Momo's skin and reached out to touch it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you that hard… Does it hurt, Momo?"

 

Momo looked at her shoulder and shook her head. "A little but I didn't notice until you mentioned it. After what I did, I think I deserve it," she laughed.

 

"It was certainly evil of you."

 

"What can I say? I wanted my revenge on you," Momo grinned and kissed Mina.

 

Mina kissed her back with a weary smile, arms moving back to snake around Momo's neck. "Now we really do need to wash up. We're both a mess."

 

"Are we going to shower together?" Momo asked with an expectant gaze.

 

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself," Mina teased.

 

Momo grinned and leaned back in to press her lips to Mina's.

 

"No promises."


End file.
